


Crush

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to know that Will has a crush on Hannibal. But could it be that his friend harbors a secret desire for him as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A colleague's teasing words make Will wonder if he _does_ actually have a crush on his psychiatrist.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Hannibal Lecter."

Will's jaw was tight, his teeth clenched; it was all he could do not to ball his hands into fists and snarl. This was the most ridiculous discussion he'd ever had in his life.

A crush on Hannibal Lecter? No, he didn't have a crush. He and Hannibal were friends. And the other man was his _shrink_ , for god's sake. It was a professional relationship.

"Oh, come off it, Will, of course you do," Beverly Katz told him with a smile that, to his eyes, was more of a smirk. "We all see the way you look at him. Those smoldering looks of longing could light a fire without having a match anywhere near. That gaze of yours is practically a flamethrower."

Will wasn't sure whether to deny her words angrily, or blush and hide his face. It was true, he _did_ find himself looking at Hannibal a lot when the other man was around.

He couldn't help it. There was something about Hannibal that mesmerized him, something that drew and held all of his attention. Hannibal was a fascinating man.

And Hannibal watched _him_ , too. He could tell.

He could feel those dark eyes watching him, feel that intense gaze on him even when he wasn't looking in Hannibal's direction. So did that mean that _he_ had a crush, too?

Had he just admitted to himself that he _did_ have a crush on a man who should, for all intents and purposes, be nothing more than a casual friend to him? All right, maybe he had. Just a little crush, one that would probably dissipate over time, once he got to know Hannibal better.

Just the thought of getting to know Hannibal made his stomach do flips. It was something that he thought about often, but didn't actually think was going to happen.

Hannibal knew _him_ , of course. He'd spilled so many secrets to the other man that at this point, Hannibal probably knew him better than he knew himself. Or at least certain facets of him.

All right, so he might have a tiny crush on the man. He might not be able to keep his eyes off Hannibal whenever they were in the same room together; his heart might leap with joy every time he entered Hannibal's house for one of their psychiatric sessions.

if that was a crush, then he had one. It was just more than a little embarrassing that everyone around him seemed to _know_ that he did, and to tease him accordingly.

"It's not a crush," he mumbled again, making Beverly shake her head and laugh.

"You mean it's not a _man_ crush," she said, still giggling. "You're a gay man, Will. So doesn't that mean that this _thing_ you've obviously got for Hannibal is a girlcrush?"

Will glared at Beverly even harder, wishing that she would just drop the subject. Then the humor of what she'd said hit him, and he couldn't help but laugh ruefully.

"I guess any crush that a gay guy has could be called that, couldn't it?" he said good-naturedly. "But I wouldn't call it a crush, not really. I'd call it a .... fascination. An interest." He knew that he was grasping at straws, but he had to keep up the denial if he wanted to save face.

"Can it, Graham," Beverly ordered, though her voice was still cheerful. "You've got a full-blown crush. Just admit it, and roll with it. And who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

Will blushed at those words, saluting Beverly and leaving her lab abruptly. He really couldn't talk about this any more. Not if he wanted to keep his mind on his work.

Though at this point, his concentration was probably shot for the rest of the day.


	2. Dreams of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hopes to find out just how Hannibal feels about him during this holiday season.

Will looked up at the Christmas tree he'd finally gotten put up in his living room.

It was big, bigger than he'd expected it to be. Every year he told himself that he would just get a small tree, and every year he ended up dragging a huge one home.

Yet that was the nature of the season, wasn't it? he asked himself, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Christmas was one of those times when bigger definitely seemed better.

Every year, he told himself that he would just get one of those small, decorated trees that he could sit on the coffee table, and not go to the trouble of having a big tree.

And every year, he always went out into the woods around his house and cut down a tree, then decorated it carefully, even though no one would see it other than himself and the dogs.

But this year, he might not be celebrating the holiday alone, he thought, his heart beating faster as his mind turned to the man who he, despite what he'd said to Beverly Katz just yesterday, most definitely had a crush on. He was going to invite Hannibal here on Christmas Eve.

He had no idea whether or not the other man would be going anywhere else during the holiday season; he hoped that Hannibal would be spening his time in Baltimore.

Of course he would be going to parties; he was a sought-after guest, and Will had no doubt that he would be even more social than usual during this season.

But Will was sure that Hannibal wouldn't refuse an invitation to a quiet dinner.

He would trim the tree, put the two gifts that he had gotten for Hannibal under it, along with all of the gifts he'd gotten for his dogs. He would order an intimate dinner for two.

No, he wouldn't try to cook. That would be a disaster -- and besides, Hannibal was a master chef. Will didn't think that the other man would appreciate his clumsy attempts at cooking. It would be much better for him to order something -- Italian, more than likely -- so he wouldn't make any embarrassing mistakes.

Then he and Hannibal would be able to enjoy an evening spent in each other's company -- and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to ascertain how the other man felt about him.

What if Hannibal had a crush on _him_? If he did, then that would change everything. Then the playing field would be more level, and he wouldn't feel so idiotic.

That was a ridiculous thought, Will told himself sternly. Hannibal wouldn't have a crush on _him_. Not that he was a bad-looking guy, but he wasn't at all the type of man that someone like Hannibal would choose to be with. He was the antithesis of the type of man that he was sure Hannibal would want.

Hannibal was suave, social, and well-versed in many things. He was outgoing and had no problems dealing with people -- the very opposite of Will Graham.

Yet the thought of Hannibal actually _desiring_ him was exhilarating.

Stop thinking about that, Will ordered himself as he opened the box of lights that he would put on the tree. There's no use in even going there. It won't happen.

But still, he couldn't help thinking of what it might be like to have dinner with Hannibal on Christmas Eve, to look across the table at him, and see desire shining in those dark eyes.

That was something he could look forward to, Will told himself with a smile. _If_ it happened, that was. He had no guarantee concerning Hannibal's feelings were. But that didn't mean that he couldn't do things that might push the other man's interest in the direction he wanted it to go.

Was he even capable of doing something like that? he asked himself. He had no idea, but considering just what the rewards could be, he thought that he might want to try.

"After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" he murmured as he began to drape the string of lights over the branches of the tall tree.

How long had he harbored these dreams of igniting Hannibal's desire? A lot longer than he'd been willing to himself, really. Almost since the first time they'd met.

He wasn't sure that he could make those dreams become a reality. But he was in the mood to take risks, and he was curious to see just what he might be able to start.

It looked as though he was going to have an .... _interesting_ holiday season.


	3. An Improper Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal doesn't care what others might think of his interest in Will, and he intends to make it public over the holidays.

Hannibal smiled to himself as he stepped back and regarded the tree.

He had decided that this year, he needed more than a small tree on his desk, as he intended to host a Christmas party. The tree would add a nice touch.

Also, he had someone to buy gifts for this year -- though he had to remind himself to be careful not to get too many, and make his interest in the young man clear.

But every time that he had seen something in a shop window, or on a shelf, that looked like something Will would enjoy, or that he might need, Hannibal hadn't been able to resist buying it. At this point, he had wrapped what looked like a small mountain of gifts.

Well, there were a few for other people, of course. But the majority were for Will. At last count, there had been five small boxes, and two large ones.

Was it too much? Was he making it too obvious that he had an interest in the young man, an interest that others might consider highly improper?

He didn't really care much for what other people might think, but he had to look at the fact that some might questions his professional ethics if he were to become involved with Will.

He _was_ Will's psychiatrist. It would look .... odd, to say the least.

And since when had he bothered to care about what others might perceive as being odd? Hannibal asked himself with an inward snort. He cared nothing for those opinions.

Still, he knew that he had to tread carefully. If his ethics were brought into question, he could lose his license to practice his trade -- and that would be a disaster. There really wasn't much else that he could do, not on a professional level. He couldn't go back to being a medical doctor.

Well, he _could_ , but he didn't want to. He was comfortable practicing psychiatry. Not only that, but he found his job fascinating. He didn't want to stop.

Of course, he _could_ go into the culinary arts as a profession, he told himself, smiling at the idea. He would be a highly-sought-after chef.

But that would take the fun out of cooking. It would become his job, something that he did to make a living. The sheer joy of creating meals would be gone -- and, of course, it would be more time-consuming than his current profession. It would take too much time away from ..... other things.

No, he didn't want to put his job at risk. So he would have to give Will most of his gifts in private, though he knew he'd have the perfect opportunity for that.

He would invite Will over for a quiet dinner, just the two of them.

That was when he would give the young man the majority of his gifts, and gauge Will's reaction to opening them. Then, and only then, would he be able to say what he felt.

He would let Will know that he was interested in them being .... well, more than a psychiatrist and his patient. More than friends. That he wanted them to become .... involved.

It wouldn't be easy for him to say those words, but he knew that he had to. Without them, he had no hope of keeping Will by his side in the capacity that Hannibal wanted him in.

Perhaps Will didn't feel the same. He might back away, might turn and run. But that was a risk that he had to take. He had to know for certain how the younger man felt, even though he was fairly sure that he already had an inkling. It would take a bit of a push to make those feelings come to the forefront.

Yes, this holiday season would be a breakthrough for himself and Will. He would just have to push a bit harder than he had done already to achieve the results he wanted.

There were a lot of emotions swirling just below the surface. He needed to bring them to the forefront, and if possible, let them break free and express themselves.

Once that had happened, Hannibal was sure that both he and Will would be much happier.


	4. Sorry About the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is worried that Will won't be able to have dinner with him due to the bad weather.

Hannibal peered out of the window, feeling more than a little worried.

The snow was coming down harder now. Would Will bow out of their dinner together, choosing instead to go home to Wolf Trap and the solitude of his own home?

If the snow kept falling, and Will chose to come here after all, then he might have to spend the night. The thought caused a small flutter in the pit of Hannibal's stomach.

Oh, for goodness' sake. Perhaps he _did_ have a boyish crush on the man, if he could feel this way at the mere prospect of Will spending a chaste night under his roof. He would sleep in one of the three spare bedrooms, of course. With the door safely closed between them.

That would only happen if Will chose to appear this evening, he thought, looking out of the window again at the swiftly falling snow. He wanted to curse this bad weather.

Of course, if Will wasn't going to show up, he would call. Hannibal was expecting his cell phone to ring at any moment, and to hear Will's voice on the other end.

He wouldn't allow himself to be disappointed if Will wouldn't be here.

It would be annoying, certainly. He'd gone out of his way to make a dinner that he knew Will would enjoy -- with none of his "special" ingredients. Not this time.

He had taken great satisfaction out of setting the table for two, and lighting a few candles. Not too many, as he hadn't wanted to create an overtly romantic atmosphere.

But he _had_ gone out of his way to make sure that the dining room, along with the living room, had been dusted and vacuumed. He'd arranged the pillows on the couch just so, and taken great pains to be sure that everything was shining with a brighter than usual luster.

And now, it looked as though the bad weather might ruin all of his carefully laid plans for the evening, and he would be spending it alone, as he usually did.

Heaving a sigh, Hannibal was about to let the curtain drop when he saw a car in the distance, one that looked something like Will's. He squinted, moving closer to the window.

He was sure that his heart literally leapt into his throat at the sight. It was indeed Will's car, moving very slowly because of the slick roads. Will was coming here tonight as they had planned; he wasn't letting the bad weather deter him. It was a sigh, a portent, a good omen.

Tonight, he would give Will one of the gifts he'd gotten the young man, even though it was still two weeks before the actual holiday. He didn't want to wait.

Hannibal waited until the car stopped, then he dropped the curtain and drew away from the window, waiting for the ring of the doorbell. When it came, he couldn't hold back a smile.

He went to the door, opening it. "Will. I'm so glad you could come. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

Will smiled and laughed softly, shrugging out of his coat and unwinding the scarf around his neck. "I wouldn't miss one of your dinners for the world, Hannibal."

Those words made him smile; he might not have given Will a "special" dinner yet, but perhaps tonight would set a trend for them having dinner together, which would lead up to it.

"Sorry about the weather," Hannibal told him, surprised that he was apologizing for something that he couldn't control. Will certainly had some sort of strange hold over him to make him do something like that, or maybe it was just that he had an uncontrollable fascination with the other man.

Well, Will was here now, and they could enjoy a pleasant evening together. Dinner, drinks, and good conversation, at the very least. It was exactly what he wanted.

"You can't control the weather," Will said with a shrug as he followed Hannibal into the dining room. "I'm just glad it's not so bad out that I could make it here."

Though he more than likely wouldn't make it home.

Hannibal wasn't going to point that out, though. He'd leave that up to Will, but he would strongly urge the young man to stay here and sleep in a guest bedroom.

Smiling, he led the way to the dining room, feeling that the evening was already off to a good start. And hopefully, it would only keep getting better.


	5. A Very Pleasant Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is pleased to discover that Hannibal's ideas for the holiday season seem to run parallel with his own.

"Wow." Will's eyes widened as he followed Hannibal into the dining room.

He had certainly gone out of his way to make the room look appealing, Will thought. There were candles, and everything was polished to a high gloss.

Even the food looked amazing. There were what looked to be steaks, portions of potatoes _au gratin_ , and a light soup, as well as two glasses of white wine.

The table, with its two place settings of immaculate china, sparkling crystal, and gleaming silverware, almost looked like a work of art in itself. Trust Hannibal to turn a simple dinner for two into a stately occasion, Will thought with a smile. "This is beautiful, Hannibal. Thank you."

Hannibal chuckled softly, shaking his head. "There is nothing to thank me for, Will. You haven't even tasted the food yet. I hope you enjoy the meal."

"I know I will," Will answered, his voice soft. "I always do when I'm here. You have exquisite taste, Hannibal. I could probably learn a lot from you."

There. That was an invitation to conversation.

He couldn't help looking appreciatively at the food in front of him. Hannibal always set a beautiful table, that was for sure. The food looked more like art.

He'd noticed that at every dinner party he'd been to at Hannibal's home. The man took cooking seriously. To him, it was just as much artistry as sustenance.

Will liked that about Hannibal. He liked that this man took things like good food seriously, and that when he did things, he made an art out of them. He wasn't someone who would just putter through life, doing a lot of things fairly well, but not being a master of any of them.

Like himself, Will thought, wincing. He knew how to do a lot of things decently, but the only thing he could say that he was a master of was .... fishing.

And catching criminals, he told himself. Though the way he did _that_ was one of the most unorthodox methods on the books, that was for sure.

He was surprised when Hannibal pulled his chair out for him; that was a display of good manners that he never expected from anyone. Especially as he was a man, he thought with an inward laugh. But, after all, Hannibal was nothing if not mannerly; maybe he should have expected something like that.

Hannibal seated himself across the table from Will, smiling at him. "I have a gift to give you tonight, Will. Something that I took some time to pick out. I hope you don't mind."

"I .... I didn't bring any of the gifts I got for you," Will stammered, surprised by Hannibal's words. After a moment, what he'd let slip dawned on him, and he blushed fire-engine red.

Gifts. He'd told Hannibal that he'd gotten him _gifts_. In the plural.

He had meant for that information to stay quiet until Hannibal came to his home for dinner. He hadn't wanted to look like some obsessive fool.

"That's quite all right, Will," Hannibal said, his tone smooth and not at all disappointed. "I hadn't expected you to bring me anything. I simply wanted to give you one of your gifts tonight."

Hannibal had used the plural, as well. Will felt a wave of relief sweep over him. So, this man had gotten him more than one Christmas gift. Did that mean that Hannibal just _might_ have some interest in him, other than friendship? That still remained to be seen.

"I was hoping that you'd come out to Wolf Trap for dinner one night, so I could give you most of your gifts then," he said, trying to sound casual. "But I'd like to save a couple for Christmas Day."

"I would enjoy that," Hannibal told him, raising his glass and inclining his head with a smile. "I'm sure that dinner at your home would be a delightful way to spend the evening."

"I hope it would be," Will said with a laugh, returning Hannibal's smile.

He felt as though he was flying. Exhilarated, and even a little breathless. Hannibal had agreed to come to his house for dinner, and there was no telling what could happen.

Smiling across the table at his host, Will cut into the first piece of steak and raised it to his lips. It looked as though this was going to be a very pleasant holiday season indeed.


	6. For the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm has Will agreeing to spend the night at Hannibal's house.

Will pushed his plate away from him, raising his napkin to his lips.

"That was wonderful," he said sincerely as Hannibal poured him another glass of wine. "You'd better go easy with that," he cautioned. "I still have to drive back to Wolf Trap."

"Will, look outside," Hannibal told him, gesturing towards the window. "I don't believe you will be driving tonight. There is a veritable blizzard out there."

Will looked towards the window, surprised by the other man's words. There was indeed a blizzard outside; he couldn't see more than an inch from the window, and everything seemed to be a cloud of swirling white. Yes, he definitely wasn't going to try to drive in _that_.

For a moment, he felt panicked, then he let himself relax. There were a lot of bedrooms in this house; surely Hannibal could spare one tonight for him to stay in.

His dogs would be all right; he'd fed them before he had left the house, and they had plenty of water. The roads would be cleared enough by morning for him to make it back home.

For tonight, he would stay here, in Hannibal's house.

The thought made a frisson of pleasure run down his spine. He'd always wanted to spend the night here, to see what the rest of Hannibal's home was like.

He pushed the thought that he'd like to find out what Hannibal's bedroom was like into the back of his mind. That was _not_ why he would be staying here tonight.

He was staying here out of necessity, simply because he couldn't hope to make it back home in this kind of snow. If he lived here in Baltimore, or even on the outskirts of the city, he might try -- but there was no way he was driving an hour, not the way that snow was pouring down outside.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm going to have to impose on your hospitality for the night," he said, turning away from the window to look at Hannibal. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Will," Hannibal said softly, shaking his head. "I'm a bit disappointed that you think I would. After all, what are friends for, if not to offer shelter from a storm?"

Hannibal's words brought a slight blush to Will's pale cheeks; he hadn't considered that Hannibal might be offended to know that Will might have thought he wouldn't be welcome here for the night. Of course Hannibal wouldn't have turned him away. They were friends, weren't they?

Never mind that he himself might want them to be _more_ than friends. They had a solid footing on the grounds of friendship, and anything else could grow from there.

That was, if they _both_ wanted it to, Will told himself. And as of yet, he had no idea just how Hannibal might feel about that. About _him_.

Tonight wasn't the time to find out. It was far too soon for that.

But he would spend the night here, in Hannibal's home, and he was sure that he'd feel comfortable here. He would find out more about this man as they talked through the evening.

He didn't really know all that much about Hannibal, but maybe tonight, his host would open up about himself. It would be nice to learn more, to be able to ask a few questions.

Hannibal got up from his chair, holding out his hand to Will. "I want to give you a gift tonight, Will. I have it under the tree in the living room, and I also have a bottle of good Scotch there, if you would care to share a glass of that, and a bit of conversation. It would be a pleasant way to pass the evening."

Will nodded, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. He had to agree with Hannibal; he couldn't imagine a more pleasant way of spending the evening than being in this man's company.

He almost wanted to reach for Hannibal's hand as they moved from the dining room into the living room, but he refrained from doing so. That would come later. At least, he hoped it would.

There was no telling where this night could lead them.

He couldn't hoping that this time next year, he might be in this house again -- but that he would be here as more than a friend, and that he would be a permanent fixture.

For now, they were friends, sharing an evening of companionship. That was enough .... for the moment. Though Will hoped in his heart that they would become much, much more.


	7. Heartfelt Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will the first of his Christmas gifts.

Will couldn't keep back his curiosity as he followed Hannibal into the living room. Just what could this man have gotten him for Christmas?

Hannibal had said that he'd gotten him more than one gift. That made him feel relieved, as he'd gotten the other man more than one thing, as well.

But he couldn't begin to imagine that Hannibal could have chosen for him.

He would laugh if Hannibal had decided to refer to their private joke about his aftershave, and gotten him a bottle with a ship on it. That would be like him.

Though somehow, he didn't think that Hannibal would be doing that. Not tonight. He might have gotten a gift as a joke, but Will felt that tonight would be more serious.

He settled into one of the plush, comfortable chairs in the living room, sitting back and waiting. Hannibal moved to the bar, taking down two glasses and filling them with ice cubes, then pouring a fair amount of Scotch into each one before bringing a glass over to Will.

Will took it from him with a nod of thanks and took a sip. "You weren't lying. This is really fine Scotch. I could get spoiled rotten if I had this too often."

"You deserve to be spoiled, Will," Hannibal said softly, taking a chair across from him and crossing his legs. "You work too hard most of the time. You deserve a bit of relaxation."

Will couldn't help smiling a little wryly at that.

If only Hannibal knew how hard he'd been working lately. It seemed that the Chesapeake Ripper was striking out more often now, and keeping him busy.

His head was always filled with thoughts of the Ripper; he was unable to push them away and to think of happier, more relaxing things, as Hannibal advised him to do in their sessions.

He was always tense and nervous these days; tonight felt like the first time in ages that he'd actually been able to let himself relax and forget about his work for a while. Maybe that was because he was going into the Ripper's mind more and more often lately.

"Will, relax," Hannibal said, his voice very soft. "You're thinking of your work again. I can tell. I don't want tonight to be a night of 'shop talk.' This is your time off. Enjoy it."

"It's hard to stop thinking of work," Will said with a sigh, sipping at the Scotch again. It really was excellent. "But I'll try. I just .... have a hard time focusing my thoughts elsewhere these days."

"Perhaps you would like to focus them on opening this," Hannibal said softly, getting to his feet and going to the tree that was by the window, the lights blinking cheerfully. He selected one of the brightly wrapped packages under the tree, then handed it to Will with a smile.

Will hardly knew where to begin; he didn't want to just tear into the package, as Hannibal had taken the time to wrap it nicely. He settled for unwrapping it slowly, from the back.

When the wrapping was off, his blue eyes widened in surprise. The gift in his lap was something that he had always had an interest in, but had never bought for himself.

He knew that it was heartfelt, something that Hannibal had chosen carefully.

The gift was a beautiful leather-bound edition of _The Complete Sherlock Holmes_ , something that Will had told Hannibal he'd always wanted to read.

He'd already read a few of the stories here and there, and a couple of the short novels, but for the most part, the writing would be new to him.

He looked up at Hannibal, at a loss for words. "Hannibal, thank you. This is beautiful. It's something that I've wanted to read for a long time, but then, you knew that." He smiled over at the other man, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "Now I feel really bad that I didn't bring one of your gifts."

Hannibal waved a hand in the air, smiling. "Think nothing of it, Will. I'm sure that I will be able to unwrap plenty of gifts when I come to your house over the holiday season."

There it was again -- the knowledge that Hannibal would come to his home, that they were going to share some quiet, private time in the country, away from the rest of the world.

It was a heady, almost intoxicating, thought.

But that would come later during the holiday season. For tonight, he was here, in Hannibal's home, and he would be spending the night here.

Will wondered if Hannibal would come down the hall and peer into his bedroom during the night, to check on him and make sure that he was sleeping. The other man knew that he didn't sleep well, and the thought of Hannibal looking in on him made butterflies start to flit around in the vicinity of his stomach.

With difficulty, Will forced himself back into the present moment. "I have more than one gift for you there. It might take a while for you to unwrap them all."

Hannibal smiled at his words. "Then perhaps I should stay the night there."

Oh, that thought made the butterflies speed up their incessant fluttering. Will swallowed hard, trying not to let his unruly thoughts run away with him.

He looked down again at the beautiful book in his lap, a smile curving his lips. He would read the first of the stories in this heartfelt gift tonight, and the thought of who had given it to him would never be far from his mind.


	8. Castles in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will contemplates what his future could be like with Hannibal as he settles down to sleep.

He was in Hannibal's house, sleeping in Hannibal's bed.

Well, not exactly _Hannibal's_ bed, Will thought with a smile. But a bed that was in a guest room in his house, which meant that technically, it _did_ belong to Hannibal.

This was exactly where he wanted to be tonight. He wasn't worried about his dogs; they had a warm house, and plenty of food and water until he could make it home again.

He was in a safe place, a place where he felt comfortable. Even though a part of him wished that he was in bed with Hannibal, it was far too soon for him to be thinking along those lines. He would just enjoy being here, and feel grateful that Hannibal had offered him a safe haven for the night.

He was sure that the streets would be cleared by sometime tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. He shouldn't have any problem making it back to Wolf Trap then. He'd have to drive carefully, but after several years of living in this area, he'd gotten used to driving in bad weather.

Staying in Hannibal's home wasn't something that he should be so damn excited about. It was just one friend offering another shelter during a storm, that was all.

But somehow, it felt like .... _more_. It felt as though something tenuous was beginning between them, something that would lead to them becoming even closer.

Will hoped it was the beginning of a more personal relationship.

Oh, it was great being friends with Hannibal. It was good having his professional knowledge come to the fore when they sat down for their psychiatric sessions.

Hannibal probably knew some facets of who he was better than he did, thanks to those sessions. Never before had there been anyone in his life who _wanted_ to know him that well.

People were always afraid of his empathy, as though they feared that he could somehow look into their souls and see their thoughts, see their dark sides. But Hannibal wasn't like that. He _wanted_ to explore Will's empathy, to know what Will considered the bad side of who he was.

Hannibal didn't turn away from the part of him that made him so different from everyone else. Instead, he embraced it, and was eager to learn more about it.

That was only one of the reasons why he had developed such strong feelings for the other man. And now, he was ready to push those feelings onward to another level.

Tonight obviously wasn't the right time to do that. It was still too soon. But he was here, in a warm, comfortable bed in Hannibal's home, and Will felt that gave him the right to dream a little. One day, he could actually be _living_ here, if his relationship with Hannibal grew and deepened.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. After all, Hannibal lived right in the middle of the city. He didn't think he'd care to live in busy, bustling Baltimore.

No, he loved Wolf Trap far too much. He loved his little house, and his solitude. He loved being able to walk in the woods, and go fishing, and take his dogs for long walks.

His dogs. They could never live in the middle of a city!

Will couldn't help smiling at his own thoughts. He was getting way ahead of himself; nothing had really happened yet for him to be dreaming these kinds of dreams.

He was really just building fanciful castles in the air at the moment. There was no telling where this relationship could go -- or even how Hannibal felt about him.

But for right now, those castles felt as though they could be brought to reality. Anything seemed possible as he lay here and watched the snow falling outside the window. It felt like a magical time in his life, a time when he could wish for anything and have that wish be granted.

He didn't really believe that, of course. Wishes didn't simply come true. If you wanted something, then you had to work towards it. Nothing came easily, and Will knew that fact better than most people did. After all, he'd been working towards some of his goals ever since he was a child.

He didn't know what would come of this night. He didn't know if this would eventually be the place that he could hang his hat and call home. But that didn't matter.

This was the place that he wanted to be in, the place where he felt that he _belonged_. Strange, but he actually felt just as much at home here, in this bed, as he did at home in Wolf Trap.

There was plenty of time to keep building castles in the air.

Smiling, Will turned over, hugging his pillow and closing his eyes. It had been a wonderful day, and being here tonight was an unexpected treat at the end of it.

He was sure that he would sleep well, for a change. Within a few moments, that prediction came true as he slipped into slumber with a soft smile curving his lips and a warm glow in his heart.


	9. Mancrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal realizes that his feelings for Will may be developing into something more than a mere crush.

He really should check on Will, make sure that he was all right.

Of course his guest was all right, Hannibal admonished himself. Will was more than likely reading one of the books from the bookcase in his bedroom before going to sleep.

Failing that, he could be looking out of the window at the falling snow, or sleeping soundly already. There was really no telling just what he was doing unless he looked.

But he wasn't going to do that. It would be a terrible invasion of Will's privacy, for one thing. And for another, it would make him seem as though he was worrying too much, fussing over the person who was staying overnight in his house as a matter of expediency.

Would Will resent it if he did happen to peek into his room to make sure that he was comfortable and everything was all right? Hannibal sighed, annoyed by his own indecision.

He really shouldn't feel this way. He should make a decision one way or the other and stick to it, rather than lie here and not make up his mind.

Surely it couldn't hurt to simply .... look in on Will for just a moment.

He looked down at the book in his lap with a wry smile. He had been trying to read the same page for half an hour now, and he hadn't absorbed a single word of it.

Sighing, Hannibal threw back the covers and got out of bed, reaching for his robe. He would simply peek in at Will, and if the younger man was awake, perhaps they could talk for a bit.

If Will was asleep -- which Hannibal was fairly sure he would be -- then he could reassure himself that Will was indeed comfortable and wasn't having any problems falling asleep in a strange house. That was only courteous of the host , wasn't it? He wasn't trying to disturb Will's privacy.

He opened the door of his bedroom and nearly tiptoed down the hall, then smiled wryly at how he was trying so hard to be quiet. If Will was awake, he didn't need to be.

However, if he was asleep, it _would_ be terribly rude to make a great deal of noise and disturb the young man from his rest. So being quiet was only good manners.

He rested a hand on the doorknob, only hesitating for a moment. Hannibal wondered what he would find when the door opened; there was no light beneath it, so he could only assume that Will was either sleeping peacefully, lying awake and sleepless in bed, or perhaps looking out of the window at the snow.

What he saw brought a smile to his face. Will was indeed asleep; with his face turned to the side and his dark curls framing his handsome features, he looked like an angel.

An angel fallen to earth, and into Hannibal's life. An angel who he wanted to keep by his side forever, if such a thing could ever be possible.

This was probably what most people would call a "mancrush," he thought with a smile.

He didn't mind having a crush on Will. A crush could easily develop into something more, if it were nurtured properly and given time. And Hannibal was sure that this crush would do just that.

He had feelings for Will that went beyond friendship, feelings that he was sure would deepen with time. Could this be filed under the sacred name of .... love?

That thought brought him up short; it was something that he hadn't really considered before. He had only thought of his feelings for Will as being along the lines of a crush, but now, he was starting to realize that they could develop into much more than that, and they they could be something that would last.

This was something he'd have to think long and hard about, Hannibal told himself as he gazed at the young man who was sleeping so peacefully in his guest room bed.

But for the moment, he could go to bed happy and relaxed in the knowledge that Will was here, under his roof, rather than battling a snowstorm in an attempt to get home.

With one last look at the young man, Hannibal closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

He made his way back to his room, removing his robe and getting back into bed, pulling the covers up around him before turning out the light, a smile lingering on his lips.

For tonight, he had his mancrush sleeping under the same roof that he did. Ah, life was good indeed, Hannibal thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	10. Irresistible Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is finding it almost impossible not to reach out and touch the softness of Will's hair.

Hannibal raised his head when he heard Will coming down the stairs, a smile on his face. 

"In here, Will," he called, knowing that he didn't need the words, but deciding to say them anyway. He was sure that Will's sense of smell would lead him into the kitchen.

He was cooking breakfast; bacon, eggs, and pancakes, though he had decided not to use any of his own "special" ingredients in the food. Not today.

He expertly flipped one pancake, then turned around to see Will walk into the kitchen. His dark eyes warmed as he took in the sight of the young man, obviously still somewhat sleepy, wearing the rumpled clothes that he'd come to the house in last night.

Somehow, even rumpled and having just woken up, Will managed to look utterly beautiful. Hannibal wanted to stand there and drink in the sight of him forever.

But he had to get back to the food, or it would be burned. He turned around again, putting the now-finished pancake on a stack with several others.

If he kept watching Will, he knew that his desire would begin to show in his gaze.

"Help yourself to coffee, Will," he said, indicating the coffeepot with a wave of his hand. He had already set out the milk and sugar, along with two large mugs.

"Don't mind if I do," Will said, his voice sounding slightly scratchy and hoarse from sleep. Hannibal could hear him move to the counter and pour his coffee, then the sound of a spoon hitting the ceramic mug as he stirred milk and sugar into it. He continued to make pancakes, a smile on his lips.

It only took him a few moments to finish with what he was doing; when he did, he turned around to place the plate with the large stack of pancakes in the center of the table.

Quickly, he picked up the plate that contained the bacon, sliding some of it onto Will's plate, and then served him eggs from the large bowl they were in.

As he looked up, his gaze meeting Will's, Hannibal suddenly felt the urge to put down the bowl of eggs and run his fingers through those tousled dark curls. Strange; he'd never found anyone's _hair_ so attractive before. He'd never wanted to touch anyone's hair in the way that he wanted to touch Will's.

Though if he was honest with himself, he found _everything_ about Will attractive. Still, his hair was, at least at this moment in time, a nearly irresistible temptation.

Hannibal contented himself with reaching out and smoothing back an errant curl from where it had fallen over Will's forehead, smiling as he did so.

"I probably need a haircut," Will said, blushing as he pushed his hair back with one hand.

Hannibal shook his head, wanting to do away with that idea. "No, you don't," he said firmly, serving himself from the bacon and eggs, then sitting down. "Your hair is lovely as it is."

Will raised a hand to his hair, looking self-conscious. "Nobody's ever told me that before," he said, his voice very soft. "Usually they just laugh about how curly it is."

"I think your hair is beautiful," Hannibal said, his voice equally soft. "It suits you well. I wouldn't change it, Will. It is .... somehow uniquely _you_." He meant every word he was saying; he did indeed think that Will's hair was quite lovely, and that it suited him perfectly.

"Then I won't cut it," Will murmured, his gaze on Hannibal's. "It's nice to know that somebody likes it." He looked away then, reaching for the plate with the stack of pancakes.

Hannibal couldn't hold back a smile of satisfaction. There. The seeds were planted now; Will had to realize that there was an interest coming from his direction.

If he didn't, then he was being deliberately blind to what was right there in front of him.

Hannibal watched as Will poured syrup over his pancakes, then took a bite. He had to resist the urge to once again reach out and touch the younger man's hair.

Soon, very soon, if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to hold back that urge any longer, he told himself with an inward smile as he began to eat his own breakfast and plan ahead for the day.


	11. A Holiday Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows exactly what he wants for Christmas.

Hannibal would be here in just a short while.

Will looked around the kitchen, biting his lip. Since he wasn't the cook that Hannibal was, he'd gone out and bought a meal; he hoped that was good enough.

Of course Hannibal wouldn't expect him to cook, he told himself firmly. They'd joked often enough about the fact that he seemed to keep himself alive on sandwiches and Chinese takeout.

He was actually taking better care of himself now that he was trying to impress Hannibal, Will thought with a wry smile. Who would have thought that having a crush on someone would benefit him in that way? Well, more than a crush, really. He was starting to think that he was actually falling in love.

Falling in love. With his psychiatrist. In the holiday season. Could anything be more corny? Maybe he should hang a sprig of mistletoe over the front door, just in case.

Will had to laugh at his romantic notions; he was sure that Hannibal would find them amusing, as well. The two of them were far too level-headed for such things.

But he had to wonder what it would be like to feel Hannibal kiss him ....

A single kiss, under the mistletoe. Will was sure that if it were to happen, that kiss would turn him upside down and inside out, in the best of ways.

A kiss from Hannibal would change his life. He didn't doubt that for a moment. He would look at the man he felt that he was falling for in a whole new way -- and maybe, just maybe, if they shared a kiss under the mistletoe, Hannibal would look at _him_ in a new light, too.

Was that what he wanted? Was he ready for their relationship to change from one of friendship -- and a professional one, as well -- to something that was much more personal?

Would a holiday kiss be too much for him to wish for? Will's lips curved in a smile at the thought, and he shook his head. Of course it would be, at this point.

He didn't even know if Hannibal had those kinds of feelings for him. He hoped that he would find out tonight, but there was no telling where their conversation would go. Still, they would be here in his house, alone, just the two of them, and there were no neighbors around for miles.

Will couldn't keep back a shiver of anticipation. There would be nothing to stop them from becoming more intimate, if that was what both of them wanted.

A holiday kiss, and .... emotions that he didn't want to keep holding back.

Did Hannibal feel those same emotions? It was impossible for him to know; the other man played things close to the vest, never giving Will a hint of what he might be feeling.

But sooner or later, he knew that Hannibal would slip up and reveal more than he meant to. And when he did, Will would be able to see his emotions written in the depths of those fathomless dark eyes.

Maybe this holiday season would be the time that they finally both confronted what they felt, wrestled with it, and let themselves realize it for what it was -- or made the decision to turn away from it. Will hoped that both of them would come to the decision of the former, not the latter.

He smoothed down his hair, taking a deep breath when he heard the sound of wheels crunching on gravel outside. That could only be Hannibal. He was here at last.

He had the other man's gifts under the tree, ready to give him after dinner. He just hoped that Hannibal would like what he'd chosen, and that the gifts would be appropriate.

Hannibal was also bringing more thing to give him.

Though if he was honest, Will told himself, what he would most like to receive from Hannibal was that kiss he'd been thinking of -- a single kiss for the holidays.

Well, no, not just a single kiss, he admitted. He wanted Hannibal to kiss him for the first time under the mistletoe -- a gorgeously romantic kiss, one that he could hold in his heart and in his memory, a kiss that he could look back on and treasure for the rest of his life.

And if he got _that_ kiss, then he wanted others to follow. He could only hope that they would; he had no idea just how this evening was going to go for them.

When the knock sounded on the door, Will knew that he had no more time to think.


	12. Happiness Is in Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal exchange Christmas gifts -- and more.

Will leaned back against the soft couch cushions, feeling a glow of happiness.

His gifts for Hannibal had seemingly been a rousing success. The other man truly seemed to appreciate what Will had spent so much time choosing so carefully.

He had gotten Hannibal three gifts; the first had been a beautiful silk Hermes tie, one that he'd picked out carefully, not wanting to get something that didn't match Hannibal's sartorial style.

When Hannibal had opened the box that it was in, his dark eyes had lit up with pleasure, so Will had known that the gift was a success. His second gift to the other man had been a gorgeous gold fountain pen; Hannibal had hugged Will when he'd opened that one and said that he had wanted one.

His last gift had been the most expensive one; he'd gotten Hannibal a gold watch fob, and had it engraved with the words "Thank you for being a friend," along with his initials. 

It had seemed a bit extravagant at first, but he had wanted Hannibal to know how much their friendship meant to him. And he'd wanted to point the way to _more_ than friendship.

Will hoped that last gift would tell Hannibal how he felt.

Hannibal's own gifts to him had been lovely. The other man had given him a beautiful cashmere scarf in a shade of blue that matched his eyes, a gift that WIll knew he would treasure.

He had also given Will a beautiful journal with a soft velvet cover, smiling as he told Will that perhaps writing down some of his dreams would help them to be interpreted more accurately.

Hannibal's next gift to him had made them both laugh; he had gotten Will a bottle of Aramis cologne. Will couldn't hold back his laughter as he reminded Hannibal of the first time they had met, when he had told Will that he needed to stop wearing aftershave that smelled as though it had a ship on the bottle.

"No worries of that happening again," Will told him now, closing his eyes as he inhaled the fragrance of the cologne. "I'll never wear Old Spice again. Thank you, Hannibal."

Hannibal reached for one last box, a small, slender one that he had wrapped in silver paper. "This is the last one, Will. It's .... a rather special gift."

Will took the box from him, wondering what could be inside.

As he carefully untied the red ribbon and spread back the paper, then opened the box, Will's blue eyes widened, and a soft gasp came from his throat.

The box contained a gorgeous watch, with what appeared to be sparkling gemstones on the band in a rainbow prism of color. Will lifted his gaze to Hannibal's, stunned by the gift.

Hannibal was smiling at him, a warm, genuine smile that reached his eyes. He took Will's hand, lacing their fingers. "It seems that my gift has overwhelmed you a bit, Will. I didn't mean for it to do that. I simply wanted to get you something very special, something that shows my regard for you."

"It's beautiful, Hannibal," Will said with sincerity, lifting the watch out of the box with a shaking hand. He slid it onto his slender wrist, turning his arm this way and that, admiring the jewels.

"The rainbow symbolizes the myriad ways that you have enhanced my life, Will," Hannibal said softly. "And my myriad feelings for you. As well as, I hope, your own for me."

Will gasped again, his gaze locking with Hannibal's once more.

Hannibal _did_ have feelings for him. This was proof of it, incontrovertible proof. Hannibal wouldn't be saying these words if there wasn't more than friendship between them.

He was speaking again, his voice very soft. Will concentrated on the words that the other man was saying, taking them in, letting them permeate his being right down to his soul.

"There is a saying that I believe in, Will." Hannibal's voice was soft, almost mesmerizing. "It goes, 'Happiness is not in things, it is in us.' I truly believe that. I want you to be able to look at this watch on your arm and remember that your own happiness is not in the things around you. It is within yourself."

"And it's also within the people who I care about the most," Will said, his own voice barely a whisper. He dared to move his hand, to place it on Hannibal's.

The other man turned his hand over and captured Will's fingers with his for just a moment; then his hand moved up to cup the back of Will's neck and bring him closer.

Was this really going to happen? Was Hannibal going to .... _kiss_ him?

It didn't seem real. It didn't seem possible. And yet, Hannibal was drawing him closer; in only a matter of seconds, their lips would meet in their very first kiss.

Will closed his eyes, holding his breath. He could hardly believe this was happening; somehow, it didn't seem possible. This was proving the words of that saying Hannibal had quoted to be true.

Happiness wasn't in the things that he and Hannibal had given each other; it was in the two of them, in their hearts and souls, in the feelings that had been mounting within themselves and that were finally being set free. This kiss was his happiness, locked within him for so long, and now being let out.

When Hannibal's lips met his, Will forgot where he was, forgot everything except the fact that Hannibal was kissing him, at long last. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him closer.

This wasn't just happiness; this was pure and utter bliss. This was all he had ever wanted, all that he'd dreamed a kiss could be, and more.

His happiness was here, in this kiss, in this single shining moment.

He needed nothing more than this to be utterly happy for the rest of his life.


	13. The Memories We'll Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hopes that he and Hannibal will have a happy future together, making memories that will last for a lifetime.

They would make so many memories together in the years to come.

Will sat next to Hannibal on the couch in his living room, his head resting against the other man's shoulder, Hannibal's arm around his waist, holding him close.

He had dreamed of this so many times, but he'd never thought that it would come true. He had never believed that the man he had a crush on could feel the same way about him.

But Hannibal _did_ feel the same way. That heady, searing kiss had proved it. That kiss had been a revelation; it had shown him just how Hannibal felt in no uncertain terms. He couldn't doubt that his crush had feelings for him, not after a kiss like that.

And it hadn't just been heady and passionate. It had also been sweet and gentle, a kiss that had taken his breath away with a loving promise for the future.

What would a future with Hannibal be like? Will wanted to concentrate on that thought, but it felt as though there were too many feelings swirling around inside him to focus on just one.

All he could think about at the moment was the fact that Hannibal _cared_.

Oh, he'd known that Hannibal cared for him as a friend. He had never doubted that. A friend, and a colleague, in a kind of professional way. But he'd never expected _this_.

He'd wanted it, and he'd dreamed about it -- but he'd never thought that it would happen. He had never really believed that he would be in Hannibal's arms, as a lover.

Of course, they weren't lovers yet. Their newfound relationship had barely begun, and Will knew that it would move very slowly. Neither of them were the type of people to jump into a new relationship; it would go by small baby steps, not by leaps and bounds. But he was fine with that.

He _wanted_ them to take things slowly, to savor every second of their relationship as it went along. He wanted to make memories, not to let those moments rush by.

He wanted to be able to remember everything about their relationship, how it had all developed, one step after another. He didn't want to miss anything, to have it flash by too quickly.

No, he wanted every memory of the time he spent with this man to be crystal-clear in his mind for the rest of his life. He even wanted to remember the tiny little things, and the bad times they would inevitably have. He wanted to remember everything, to never have any memories fade away.

But they would, Will knew. Memories weren't made to last. They were meant to fade. But they would always be replaced by new memories, and he knew that they would make a lot of those.

He had no doubt in his mind that he and Hannibal were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and that all of the memories that they created would last as long as they possibly could.

Some of them, like that first kiss, would last for an entire lifetime.

"What are you thinking of, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice very soft. Will glanced up to see those dark eyes on him, a smile on Hannibal's lips.

He didn't know what to answer at first; saying that he was thinking about their future, about the memories they would make and the life they would have, seemed somehow silly.

And then, he _knew_ what to say. There was nothing silly about it; there was nothing shameful in saying what was in his heart. He didn't often do that, because he didn't want to be thought of as silly or sentimental, even when he was. But with this man, there was no need to hold his feelings back. Not any longer.

"I'm thinking about us," he answered, his own smile answering Hannibal's. "I'm thinking about you and me, and the life we're going to share, and the memories we'll make, the two of us."

Hannibal tilted his face up and bowed his own head, and before Will knew what was happening, he was being kissed again, even more passionately than the first time.

Oh yes, this would be a memory that would last for all of his life - and beyond.


End file.
